


Goddammit Jenna

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Gossip, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, They all have issues, chloe has issues, jenna realizes jake and chloe are queer before they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: Jenna realizes Chloe's a lesbian before Chloe realizes Chloe's a lesbian and Jake's in love with Rich and Brooke is trying to live and it's a mess.***told form chloe's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fun drinking game: take a shot every time chloe says oh god
> 
> (no dont do this you will die)

“I think Jake's cheating on me.”

 

Jenna perked up at that. “Why?”

 

Chloe sighed dramatically, and picked at her nails. “We just got back together, and he barely wants to have sex. And he keeps on acting all weird. Shifty. Thought maybe Madeline seduced him.” She would have to get a new manicure soon. “And I was wondering if you heard anything.”

 

Jenna rolled her eyes, and went back to looking at her phone. “I'll try, but I don't think it's a Madeline. Or any girl for that matter.”

 

Chloe raised a sculpted eyebrow and frowned at Jenna. “What's that suppose to mean?”

 

“Hate to break it to you, Chloe, but Jake's gay. And frankly, I'm pretty sure you are to.”

 

***

 

Chloe Valentine was screwed. Completely and underly screwed. And it was all Jenna Rolan's fault.

 

If Jenna hadn't gone off on her crazy conspiracy theory that Jake and her were gay, then Chloe would be able to stop thinking about Brooke...that way.

 

So, really, it was all Jenna's fault.

 

Guys like Jake weren't gay. Jake was tall, muscular, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a deep voice-well, as deep as a teenage boy's voice can be-and he was on the football team. None of those things added up to gay. He didn't have a lisp, didn't like fashion, gossip, or musicals. He loved beer, sex, and football.

 

And Chloe herself was completely heterosexual-and very much attracted to Jake. Sure, on occasion, she had thought about Brooke in her little pink dress and that goddamn navy bra with the little white bow while her and Jake were having sex, but that was probably the hormones. And, yeah, sometimes Brooke would lean on her shoulder and her entire chest would heat up like it was on fire, but, like, a really nice fire that you want to sink into and never leave. And, sure, Brooke was her oldest friend and it wouldn't be bad if they dated-it would be like there normal friendship except with cuddling and...kissing...and other things.

 

But Brooke was sweet and kind and gentle and Chloe wasn't those things, so it would never work. Not that she wanted it to. Nope, not at all.

 

***

 

“I'm serious Jake, are you cheating on me?”

 

“I'm in love with Rich!”

 

Oh dear god, Jake Dillinger was gay.

 

“Excuse me?” That was the only thing that Chloe could say. “Your in love, with Rich of all people?”

 

Jake gulped and wrung a hand through his hair. “He's been...different ever since the Tic-Tac thing left his brain. He tries so hard to make up for everything and he's been so much kinder a-and he's funny in a way he wasn't before, and then he started living with me in the hotel ever since my house burnt down because his dad's drinking problem got really bad, and, I just,” Jake threw his hands in the air. “It was an accident.”

 

“Your gay?!” Chloe screamed, in the middle of a crowded hallway. People were starting to circle them.

 

“Well, no-pan I think-buts not the point. I'm really sorry, Chloe, but I don't think we can keep on dating.” Jake didn't look that sorry. He mostly just looked frustrated. Chloe, on the other hand was furious.

 

She grabbed his arm, and pulled him down the hall, past the judging whispers of there classmates, and dragged him outside. Jake hissed and started yelling.

 

“Chloe what the hell?! Let got of me!” And once they got outside, she did.

 

“You can't be gay.” Chloe snarled. “Okay, Jake, you can't. It's not allowed.”

 

“First of all, I'm not gay. Honestly, I'm not really sure what I am, okay? I just know that I'm in love with Rich. And besides, my sexuality? Not your call.”

 

“Your on the football team, you don't like fashion or musicals or gossips, you don't walk gay, and you don't have a lisp. Last year you fucked half the girls on the cheer squad! Your like the poster child for a straight guy!” Chloe yelled.

 

“Things changed! Why are you so mad about this?! You can't honestly tell me that us being together made you happy.”

 

Chloe glared at him and crossed her arms. “It didn't make me unhappy.”

 

“Is that the bar you want to set for a relationship?” Jake glared back, before saying. “Look, I'm really sorry, but we can still be friends.”

 

“You're not gay!”

 

“Oh for the love of-why do you care?”

 

“Because if you're gay, then I'm in love with Brooke!” Chloe threw her hands in the air, and froze.

 

Oh dear god. Oh god oh god oh god. She was in love with Brooke. She wanted to be with Brooke.

 

“Chloe?” Jake said, sounding uneasy. “You've been frozen for a while. Are you okay?”

 

“I'm in love with Brooke.” Chloe lowered her arms and hugged herself. “I wanna be with Brooke.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I didn't realize it until it came out of my mouth, but...oh god, Jake, I wanna be with her.” Chloe shook just the tiniest amount. “Oh god, Jake, I wanna kiss her.” Chloe gulped and felt nauseous. “Oh god, I've been awful to her. Oh god, oh god.”

 

“Chloe?” Jake stepped towards her slowly.

 

Chloe burst into tears. Jake, bless his heart, reacted fast and let Chloe sob into his chest. “Shh, it's okay, I got you. Shh, your okay.”

 

“Oh god, Jenna was right. Oh my god, Jenna was right. Jake, I think the world's ending.” Chloe laughed through a sob, before crying again. “Oh god, Jake, she probably hates me. I wouldn't blame her, but-oh god, Jake, what do I do if she hates me?”

 

“She doesn't hate you, your okay.”

 

Chloe just cried harder. Oh god, she was screwed.

 

***

 

Chloe got home, cried, ate cheesecake, thought about Brooke, cried some more, order pizza, watched Young Frankenstein, thought about Brooke, and cried some more.

 

God, she looked like a mess.

 

Chloe couldn't date Brooke. She'd do something stupid, or say something unnecessarily cruel, and Brooke would hate her. She was good at making people cry, and that was about it. Oh god, she wanted to be with Brooke.

 

She really wanted to be with Brooke. She wanted to hold Brooke and kiss Brooke. She wanted to hold her hand in the school hallways and kiss her cheek and make her laugh. She wanted to do stupid rebellious things with Brooke and make promises that she probably couldn't keep.

 

She wanted Brooke to love her back.

 

***

 

**BestValentine:** i need your help

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** this bout brooke

 

**BestValentine:** nevermind go fuck yourself

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** no wait come back

 

**BestValentine:** are you gonna help me?

 

**YouSeeMeRolan:** yup. and i have a plan

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confession time kiddies

BestValentine: THIS WAS YOUR BRILLANT PLAN?????!!!!!

 

YouSeeMeRolan: you asked for my help and you got it

 

BestValentine: YOU LOCKED ME AND BROOKE IN THE JANITORS CLOSET

 

YouSeeMeRolan: yup time to confess

 

BestValentine: I HATE YOU

 

BestValentine: I TRUSTED YOU

 

YouSeeMeRolan: you fool

 

***

 

“So is Jenna blackmailing you or something?” Brooke asked, leaning up against a shelf with bottles of cleaning fluid.

 

Chloe laughed awkwardly. “Yeah something like that.”

 

There was an awkward silence. Chloe could feel a knot of anxiety develop in her stomach, and genuinely thought that she was going to throw up.

 

“So, you and Jake?” Brooke asked, sort of letting the question hang.

 

“Oh, yeah. He just liked someone else.”

 

“Huh.” Brooke paused. “Is it bad that I'm not really surprised? I mean, their best friends. They've been through a lot together. That's pretty intimate.”

 

“Oh.” Chloe rocked on her heels. “Your talking about him and Rich, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Maybe it was because of the cleaning fluid, or her eyes adjusting in the darkness, but Chloe was pretty sure that she saw Brooke's cheeks turn red. “I mean, it wouldn't be that surprising if we were in love.”

 

And Chloe froze. “R-Really? Do you-I mean-us?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Brooke bit her lip and looked down. “Your my best friend, Chloe.”

 

It was silent in the janitor's closet. You could hear a pin drop. Neither of them said anything. Chloe started rocking on her heels again, before sitting on the floor.

 

“Hey Brooke?” She asked, and Brooke also sat on the floor. “What would happen if I loved you?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

There was another pause.

 

Chloe smiled at Brooke in the darkness. She could see her playing with her sweater, and biting her lip, and she looked so shy and so different then the extroverted personality she usually displayed. It was weird. But not a bad weird.

 

“Jeremy was an idiot for breaking up with you.”

 

Brooke looked surprised before giving her a large, goofy grin.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Just stating the facts.”

 

“There not facts, but it was sweet.”

 

“That was a fact, Brooke.”

 

“No, Chloe, that was an opinion.”

 

“No it's definitely a fact. Your the best person in New Jersey.” Chloe grinned at Brooke, and watched as the blonde's expression went from happy to confused to realization.

 

“Brooke?” Chloe asked after about a minute of silence.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“What?!”

 

“That's what you've been trying to say, right?”

 

Chloe was flabbergasted. “Well, yeah, but-you love me?!”

 

“Chloe, of course I love you. I've always loved you. I thought you just didn't love me.”

 

“But I'm a total bitch.”

 

“No your not. You are tough and strong and funny and beautiful and kind. And I love you.”

 

Chloe crawled across the floor, climbed in Brooke's lap, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and tangled her fingers in her curly blonde locks. She felt Brooke's arms go around her waist and her fingers fiddle with the bottom of her shirt.

 

Brooke tasted like cherry chapstick and 7-Up and what she was pretty sure was mint toothpaste. Her hair was soft and her lips were soft and she was warm. Chloe felt like she swallowed the sun and somehow ended up on Mars. She was on cloud 9 and going higher and higher and higher. She could feel Brooke's nose pressed against cheek and her thighs holding her up.

 

It was better then any kiss with any guy ever. It was better then sex with Jake. It was really, really, good.

 

Brooke pulled away after a few minutes of being lip-locked, and relished the little giggle that left her when she did.

 

“Well,” Brooke said, grinning goofily. “That was nice.”

 

Chloe laughed loudly, throwing her head back. “Yeah, it was.”

 

Brooke smiled, showing teeth and her dimples, and rubbed there noses together. It was the sort of mushy couple thing that Chloe hated doing with Jake.

 

She loved it when Brooke did it.

 

Chloe giggled, and buried her head in the crook of Brooke's neck.

 

And even though they were still surrounded by cleaning fluid, they felt on top of the world.

 

***

 

YouSeeMeRolan: did you enjoy yourself

 

BestValentine: i swear to god jenna

 

YouSeeMeRolan: aww

 

YouSeeMeRolan: jokes on you i have gossip material for weeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkssssssssssssssss

 

YouSeeMeRolan: and all the receipts

 

YouSeeMeRolan: have fun

 

***

 

They did eventually leave the closet, with messy hair and messy clothes. They ended up kissing later on in drama, and got to listen to Rich and Jake whopping. Jenna took pictures and Mr Reyes tried to get them to work. And Chloe learned two things:

 

  1. She was actually pretty gay

  2. So was her girlfriend, Brook




 

And she was actually pretty okay with that.

 

***

 

YouSeeMeRolan: so did you actually do it in the closet or

 

BestValentine: JENNA I SWEAR TO GOD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on this account: i actually update my hamilton stuff

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter: getting together


End file.
